Frozen
by NowISeeYou
Summary: This is just like the movie Frozen, just with PJO characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey cupcakes! Sorry I haven't been updating any of my other stories. I went on vacation recently to Maine sine I have family up there and we had no wi fi in the hotel, which sucks. And I've had a bunch of ideas for stories and I don't know if I should post them or not. But I have decided to post this one. So hopefully, you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordon does and I don't own the plot of Frozen, the person who made it does. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the forests of Athens at around sunset, twenty men were cutting the frozen lake to sell ice for their jobs. The men had fur clothing on as they sung their famous song. They pick axed the ice and picked up the giant cubes, putting them in the sleigh for their horses to carry to Athens.

A little boy with black hair and green eyes and around eight years old was walking with the men. He had a little pick ax over his shoulder and a pitch black baby pet reindeer was following him.

He smiled as he did what the other men did. He used the tool for picking up ice as the others, but he kept missing and slipping, so it took him until nightfall to get that one piece of ice out of the lake and put it on his little sleigh that his pet reindeer pulled with him on it.

As the men hopped on their own sleighs with the giant pieces of ice and was pulled to Athens by their horses, the little boy hopped on his own little sleigh and said, "Let's go, Blackjack," and his reindeer was following after the men, the northern lights shinning above as they rode toward Athens.

O~O

At sun rise at the palace of Athens, a little girl with blonde princess curls and looked around eight years old climbed out of her bed and looked out the window. Her intelligent gray eyes widened as she saw the falling snow and ice covered roads. She ran over to her ten year old brother's bed and climbed up onto his bed. "Malcolm, psst, Malcolm!" The little girl crawled onto her brother and shook him while she whispered, "Malcolm, wake up, wake up!"

Her brother groaned and said, "Go back to sleep, Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed and fell on-top of her brother. "I just can't," she said dramatically. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" She laid her arm over her forehead in a dramatic way.

Malcolm laughed quietly and pushed Annabeth off his bed. "Go play by yourself," he said, but he was smiling as he got comfortable on his bed again.

Annabeth landed on her bottom and pouted. She thought for awhile, then gasped as she brought up a plan in mind. She stood up and crawled onto her brother's bed again and onto him. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked, smiling.

Malcolm opened his eyes and grinned up at his little sister.

O~O

The two little siblings were running down the big staircase, still in their pajamas, and little Annabeth squealing, "Come on! Come on!" Malcolm was shushing her as they ran to the ball room.

They laughed as Annabeth ran into the ball room and Malcolm shut the door. He laughed even harder as his little sister grabbed his hand and squealed, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Malcolm laughed and rolled his hands together, snow and sparkles started forming as he formed a snowball in his hand, Annabeth starring at the snowball with wide, gray eyes. "Wow," she whispered.

Malcolm smirked and asked, "Ready?" Annabeth nodded and giggled as her brother threw the snowball to the ceiling and it exploded into snow, falling down just in the ball room.

"This is amazing!" Annabeth screamed while running around her brother and trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Her brother grinned and said, "Watch this." He stomped his foot on the ground and ice began to form as if it was from a frozen lake. Annabeth giggled and her slippers made her slip away from her brother.

The little siblings laughed and ice skated on the ice, then Malcolm made snow form on the ground and make Annabeth sit on a chair that was in the ball room. Annabeth laughed as Malcolm made two balls of snow and put them on the ground in front of Annabeth. He squished the second one together so it looked like a really think and really ovaled pancake. He made a big head for the snowman then started putting on buttons, a carrot nose, two coal eyes, a pair of stick arms on the side of his middle body, and a bunch of twigs sticking out of the top of his head as hair. He turned the snowman around so it was facing Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed at the snowman her brother made as he played with the snowman's stick arms and said, "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Annabeth couldn't stop laughing at her brother.

She raced forward and hugged the snowman, saying, "I love you, Olaf." Malcolm laughed as he helped Annabeth dance with Olaf on the frozen floor.

Malcolm and Annabeth slid down a slide of snow and Annabeth landed on a big pile of frozen flurries as Malcolm just laughed. Annabeth popped up from the little snow angel she made in the big pile of snow and laughed with her brother.

She hopped from the big pile of snow and onto another one that Malcolm just made. "Hang on," he called to her as he continued to make piles of snow for his little sister to land on after she jumped from the previous one.

Annabeth giggled as she squealed, "Catch me!" and hopped to the next pile of snow. Malcolm was almost panicking as he couldn't keep up with his little sister's jumping.

"Wait! Hold on!" He said to her as he tried his best to keep up. "Slow down!" Malcolm slipped on the ice and Annabeth hopped from another snow pile but there wasn't anything to land on. "Annabeth!" He shot some ice from his hand to make a pile of snow, but it hit the side of Annabeth's head instead and she lost consciousness and feel to ground but luckily landed on snow.

Malcolm gasped, stood up, and raced over to his sister. "Annabeth," he whispered. He put her head in his lap and shockingly stared at a piece of Annabeth's hair as it turned from a beautiful blonde curl to a white color like his. Malcolm called for his mother and father as tears prickled his eyes and ice started to from on the walls and ceiling. "It's okay, Annabeth, I got you." He hugged his sister tighter to him, afraid he's done something terrible.

The two children's parents burst open the doors and gasped. "Malcolm, what have you done?" King Fredrick asked as him and Queen Athena ran over to Malcolm where he was holding Annabeth. "This is getting out of hand."

Malcolm looked at his parents with fear in his eyes as he hugged Annabeth. "It was an accident," he said, then whispered, "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

Queen Athena gasped as she picked up her daughter. "She's ice cold," she exclaimed.

King Fredrick had a look of thinking on his face before he came to a conclusion. "I know where we have to go," he announced. They raced out of the ball room and into the great library. King Fredrick searched through the books before he came to the one he was looking for. He opened it and saw a picture of the magic trolls healing a man. A map fell out of one of the pages and landed on the floor. King Fredrick picked it up and analyzed it.

They raced to the stables and grabbed two horses. Queen Athena carried Annabeth as King Fredrick had Malcolm, a trail of ice following after them as Malcolm was so scared, he couldn't keep his powers in check. They ran out of the castle walls, down the road, onto the trail that lead to the deep forest where the magic trolls lived.

O~O

The little boy with his reindeer, Blackjack, were walking toward their own little cottage in the woods. The king and queen raced passed him and Blackjack on their horses, with ice trailing after them. "Ice?" The little boy asked to himself. He hopped onto Blackjack and grabbed the lantern from the sleigh. "Let's go, Blackjack," he said as they follow the king and queen.

They ran for a while before the king and queen stopped and walked toward the middle of a clearing. The little boy hopped off Blackjack and ran behind some boulders and spied on the royals. "Blackjack," the boy whispered and his reindeer ran back over to him, trying to climb over the boulders but the boy held him back, shushing him, then turned his concentration on the royals.

"Please! Help. It's my daughter," King Fredrick announced to the rocks. At first, the little boy didn't know if the king was crazy or not but then the rocks started to roll down the middle of the clearing and from a circle around the royals. The king held his family closer as the rocks rolled to them.

The little boy gasped and ducked down, afraid that they heard him. The boy watched as the rocks became little people made of stone. One of the trolls gasped and said, "It's the king." Murmurs spread throughout the trolls as they stared at the king and queen and their children.

One rock rolled through the gathered trolls, said trolls moving out of the way as the rock popped up into his troll form in front of the royals. The little boy looked over the rock he was hiding behind and asked to Blackjack, "Trolls?"

The rock they were hiding behind popped into a girl troll and said, "Shh! I'm trying to listen." She grabbed the little boy's arm and jerked him down, along with Blackjack, who licked the side of her face. She laughed and said, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you," while hugging them. "Now what's your names?" She asked.

"I'm Percy and this is my friend, Blackjack," the little boy introduced him and his reindeer, while still staring at the troll. Then they turned back to the King talking to the eldest troll. At least, that's what Percy was guessing, since he wore a cape that dragged to the ground and wore more crystals than the other trolls.

"Your Majesty," the eldest troll said, then he grabbed Malcolm's hand, who looked down at the troll with fear and curiosity. "Born with the powers that are cursed."

King Fredrick nodded. "Yes, born," he said, "a-and they're getting stronger." Malcolm looked up at his father, who knelt down beside him.

The eldest troll walked over to Queen Athena, who knelt down with Annabeth in her arms. The troll put his hand on Annabeth's forehead and closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and took his hand off Annabeth's forehead. "We are lucky it wasn't her heart," he announced, "the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what you must," King Fredrick commanded, hope and determination in his voice.

The troll put his hand on Annabeth's forehead again and took the recent memories out of her head and shown them above the family. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, just to be safe." He started replacing the recent memories of Malcolm and Annabeth having fun in the ball room with Malcolm's magic, to ones of them having fun outside instead. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He gathered those memories and put them back into Annabeth again. He smiled. "She'll be okay."

Queen Athena smiled and hugged Annabeth closer to her. "But she won't remember I have powers?" Malcolm asked, looking at Annabeth then at the eldest troll.

"It's for the best," King Fredrick said, putting his arm around Malcolm then releasing him from his one armed hug.

"Listen to me, Malcolm," the eldest troll said as he walked forward. "Your power will only grow." He thrust his hands in the air and images appeared of Malcolm showing people his powers and everyone loving them. "There is beauty in it. But also great danger." Malcolm gasped as the beautiful blue images turned to dangerous red ones of everyone attacking Malcolm. "You must learn to control it, or fear will become your enemy." Malcolm gasped again and his father hugged him in a comfortable way.

"No," King Fredrick said, putting his arm around Queen Athena. "We'll protect him. He'll learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people, keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Annabeth."

O~O

At the palace, the gates were shut, the windows were closed, and there was less staff than there had been before. A few maids moved everything of Malcolm's out of the siblings shared room and into Malcolm's new room.

Annabeth was watching sadly and confusedly as everything was going on around her. She didn't know why her parents closed the gates nor why Malcolm was moving into a new room. Malcolm seemed to know, but every time Annabeth asked him, he would shake his head and walk to his room.

Malcolm sadly walked to his room from breakfast and Annabeth waved at him from where she was standing on the stairs. Malcolm looked at her with sadness and regret in his ice blue eyes and walked into his room without saying anything, shutting the door like he always did.

Annabeth stared at the snowflake covered door and sat on the stairs. Why wouldn't Malcolm talk to her anymore?

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked the first chapter. Should I continue or not?**

**Usually I don't do this but if I have at least five reviews that say I should continue I will.**

**I mean, what's the point in continuing if no one likes the story, right?**

**Glad you agree!**

**See you later cupcakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey cupcakes! Sorry for the long update! I've been busy with school. I'm failing all my classes except social studies, I have a bunch of study island for L.A., and a huge project due in five days for science. Yeah, busy. But since I've been getting a lot of positive reviews about the first chapter of _Frozen_ I decided to continue it. Thanks for all the great reviews.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story. (I tried to add some background for Percy in the beginning so hopefully you like that)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does and I don't own the movie _Frozen_, some director does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The troll that claimed Percy and Blackjack, Tana, excitedly grabbed Percy's hand and ran over to the other trolls after the royal family left. "Grand Pappie" She exclaimed. "Grand Pappie, look at the cute little babies." She squeezed Percy's cheek as he grinned and rubbed his face after she pulled away. "I've decided to keep the cuties." Blackjack walked over to Grand Pappie and licked his cheek, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as Blackjack pulled back.

Grand Pappie, the eldest troll of them all, smiled and patted Blackjack's head. "Of course, Tana," he agreed. "Let's have a feast and a celebration for our new family members!" The trolls cheered and Percy went around introducing himself and Blackjack.

After the feast, Percy had the guts to ask Grand Pappie about what he saw. At first, he thought Grand Pappie was going to shoot him down and tell him to go back to the others, that's what the men did at the village that's close to the lake, but Grand Pappie didn't. He smiled and patted the tree stump that he was sitting across from. "Of course, Percy," he said as Percy smiled and sat down. "Now, what do you need?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to know...what that was about," he said lamely. "Like, when the king and queen showed up with their daughter and you said there was ice in her head? What was...what was that about?"

Grand Pappie looked sad as he started to explain. Percy was grateful. He didn't leave out a single detail and he was truthful to him. Percy recently lost his mom and his dad passed away a few months after he was born.

The men at the village weren't exactly father figures and they treated him like a kid, well...Percy was a kid but he wanted some respect from them. They always told him to stay out of the way and stay at the village, that's why Percy and Blackjack stayed at their own little cottage that's closer to the lake but still close to the village to steal food and water. He went to Athens everyday with them to deliver ice and get money he needed for fire wood and clothes. But they ignored him every day and all the time, Percy saw no reason to keep bugging them .

Percy actually feels like he found a family.

A real one. And they all love him and Blackjack.

**1 year later**

Nine year old Annabeth ran over to a giant window and gasped. It was snowing. She giggled and ran to her brother's room, her golden curls bouncing as she did, the white strand still there. She stopped a few feet from her brother's door and called, "Malcolm?" She walked forward and knocked a couple of times. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked. "Come on! Let's go and play outside!" She frowned and slid to the floor, her back against the door. "You never come out anymore. I never see you. Do you wanna play? We can build a snowman."

"Go away, Annabeth," Malcolm called sadly through the door.

Annabeth frowned and sadly walked away from her brother's room, not saying anything else. She wished he would tell her why he shut her out. Was it something she did? Did she do something to anger him? She wished he would come out and tell her. It's been like that for a year. Will it go on longer? Annabeth asked herself.

O~O

Eleven year old Malcolm was kneeling on the bedside window, looking out over the kingdom. It was snowing and he was smiling. He wished he could go out and play with Annabeth, but he was afraid that he would hurt her again and he didn't want that. What if he went out and played with her, and he hit her heart and she died? He would never forgive himself.

He looked out at the snow again and frowned. His emotions must have triggered his powers because ice started to form on the windowsill and Malcolm stumbled off his seat and onto the floor.

He looked at his hands and ran toward the door and out of his room quietly. If Annabeth knew he was out of his room, she'd immediately run up to him and ask him to play. He'd probably panic and who knows what would happen if he panicked. He ran down the stairs and to the study room his father was usually in. "Father?" He asked, as he opened the door silently.

King Fredrick looked up from his papers on his desk at his son and smiled. "Malcolm, what can I do for you?" He questioned as his son walked toward him.

Malcolm had fear in his eyes as he looked up at his father. "It keeps getting stronger," he whimpered. "How do I stop it?"

King Fredrick knew immediately what he was talking about. He stood up from his desk and walked toward the closet. He opened the door and grabbed a box that was on a shelf. He walked back to his son, who was sitting in front of the fire place, and knelt down next to him. He opened the box and grabbed the white gloves that were laying on a cushioned surface. He put the gloves on his son's hands and said, "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it, don't feel it." They said the last part together, then, again together, "Don't let it show."

Malcolm repeated what his father said, "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." He repeated that in his head as he walked out of his father's study and to his room, silently praying that Annabeth won't come up to him. Though, part of him wanted her to come up to him, ask him if he wanted to play. He just wanted to see her, just once, but he was afraid.

O~O

Twelve year old Annabeth ran up to her brother's door and knocked. "Hey, Malcolm, do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked, smiling. "It's snowing outside!" Every time it snows, she asks the same question. _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ "I'm getting kind of board waiting for you to open up the door." Annabeth sighed and walked to her room to read or do something to help her pass the time.

Fourteen year old Malcolm was hearing what Annabeth said. He was, again, scared as ice was covering half his room and his parents were trying to calm him down as he stared at the white gloves that covered his hands but weren't helping. "I'm scared!" He exclaimed. "It's getting stronger! Why won't it stop?"

King Fredrick was desperately trying to calm down his eldest child. "Being upset only makes it worse," he said calmly. "Let's calm down." He started to walk forward, but Malcolm recoiled away from him.

"No!" He yelled. "Don't touch me! I could hurt you." Malcolm kept thinking back to what the eldest troll said, _You must learn to control it, or fear will become your enemy._ Malcolm isn't controlling it and fear is overwhelming him like a tidal wave, it's becoming his enemy.

Queen Athena put her hand on her husband's shoulder sadly as they saw Malcolm, with fear in his eyes, look at them desperately. King Fredrick wasn't sure what to do. The gloves didn't seem to help and Malcolm's powers were only getting stronger. He never left his room, the servants (sometimes the king or queen but that was rare) had to deliver breakfast, lunch, and dinner to his room because he wouldn't come out.

O~O

Fifteen year old Annabeth ran past her brother's door, she stopped a few feet from it, debating whether or not she should knock. She deiced she shouldn't and shook her head, then continued running to her parents room, her golden hair bouncing in its pony tail and her dress flowing around her knees. She knocked on the open door and ran to her mother, hugging her, then hugging her father, who was just finishing the packing. "See you in two weeks," Annabeth said, smiling. Her parents were going on a trip to a new country, and Annabeth and Malcolm wouldn't see them for two weeks until they got back.

Seventeen year old Malcolm looked at his parents, bowing as they walked down the stairs where he was waiting for them, nervous and frightened. "Do you have to go?" He asked as they stood in front of him. "Anything could happen while you're gone."

King Fredrick and Queen Athena smiled warmly at Malcolm. "You'll be fine, Malcolm," King Fredrick said. "Remember, conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Malcolm nodded. He wanted to hug them, but he was afraid. He was afraid of hurting them just like he did Annabeth. "Goodbye, dear," Queen Athena said, reaching for Malcolm and squeezing his hands warmly. "We will see you in a couple of weeks." She smiled at him.

He waved as his parents walked with the maids and butlers who were carrying their luggage to the front door of the castle and then walking out.

Malcolm ran to his room quickly and quietly, making sure Annabeth didn't hear him, opened the door, and walked inside, shutting the door quietly. He walked over to his window and gazed down as his parents approached the ship that was docked and then them walking on board. Malcolm sighed sadly and played with the gloves on his hand. He's done that recently to distract him from the ice and snow. He really wished his parents weren't going away.

**1 week later**

Annabeth was crying sadly as she watched the two men pull down the shroud that was placed over her parent's portrait. They passed away while they were at sea and Annabeth just got the news. Apparently, they were caught in a nasty storm and the ship sunk, there were no survivors.

Malcolm didn't even bother to show up to the funeral. Even though they didn't have the bodies, they buried what was important to them- like clothing or paper. Annabeth looked down at her hands as she remember the funeral. She was angry at her brother for not showing up. These were their parents and he's acting like he doesn't care!

Annabeth ran up to her brother's room and stopped in front of the snowflake covered door. She couldn't bring herself to be angry anymore. Then she knocked sadly. "Malcolm?" She called, hoping her brother would, for once, open the door and let her in. "Please, I know you're there. You know I'm here for you, just please let me in. We only have each other now, Malcolm." Silent tears started running down Annabeth's cheeks as she sunk to the floor, pressed her back against her brother's door, and brought her knees to her chest. "Please...just let me in."

Malcolm was in the same position as Annabeth, listening to her talk and crying silently as he was surrounded in ice and snow as it covered his room. He missed his parents and his emotions were out of control. He wanted to go to the funeral, he wanted to comfort Annabeth, but he was scared, as he has been since he was ten. He put his head in his hands and continued to cry.

He wanted so badly to go and hug his sister. He loved her more than anything, but the fear was controlling him. He didn't want to hurt Annabeth. He never had wanted to hurt her. It was all an accident, but he would never forgive himself, knowing that he almost killed her with these cursed powers that he wished he never had. He wondered what would happen to them if he never had the powers. Maybe his life would be better and he would still have that bond with Annabeth.

**Summer, Athens, 3 years later**

Ships were docking at Athens and the people in the kingdom were excited. It was the first day the gates to the palace were opening for the prince's coronation day. People and princes and princesses where walking off their ships from their other countries and walking to the palace gates, waiting for the Prince of Athens to give the order of opening the gates.

Citizens were setting up flowers and decorations and other things to surprise the prince for his coronation. After the coronation, there was to be a party in his honor. Everyone was excited, except the prince.

Percy, now grown up and eighteen, was at Athens with Blackjack, the reindeer. They were staying for coronation, then leaving to go back to their job. Blackjack nudged Percy and he laughed. "What do you want, Blackjack?" He asked playfully, while holding a carrot behind his back. He held the carrot up over his head and said, "What's the magic word?" Then, in a deeper voice and acting like Blackjack, "Please?" Percy laughed and gave Blackjack half of the carrot while he ate the other half.

The Duke of Rome, Dionysus, was walking with his two companions, Pollux and Castor. He was hoping he could figure out the secrets of Athens by being at the prince's coronation. After all, Rome is the trading city of Athens, so to him, it would not be hard to figure out the secrets of this mysterious city.

Twenty year old Malcolm paced his room, glancing at the portrait of his father at his coronation, holding the staff of gold and jewels and the box of pride that held the power of the kingdom. "Okay," he said to himself, stopping in front of the desk where a replica of the staff and box was laying on. "I can do this." He took off his gloves and slowly picked up the staff and box. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show," he whispered, looking up at the portrait of his father. His nerves were overtaking him and ice started to form on the replicas. He quickly put them down and put on his gloves, sighing. He walked over to the door of his room and just stood there, waiting for the bells.

O~O

Eighteen year old Annabeth was still asleep in her bed. She told herself to wake up early, but she didn't. She was too excited yesterday about today that she forgot to wake up early.

There were a couple of knocks, followed by a, "Princess Annabeth," from one of the staff. Annabeth stirred and sat up, still half asleep. "Princess Annabeth?" He called again.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said, rubbing her eyes and face while trying to wake up.

"Sorry to wake you," he said, still knocking on the door.

"No, no I was already up," Annabeth said, yawning and stretching her arms. She rested her hand on her face and her arm on her knee and fells asleep again. She jerked up again and called, "Who is it?"

"Still me, Princess," the staff said. "You should be getting ready. The gates will open soon."

"Ready for what?" Annabeth asked, still half asleep.

"Your brother's coronation, ma'am," he said uneasily.

"Coronation?" Annabeth said. "My brother's...coronation." She opened her eyes and saw the blue and white dress that was on the dress stand that she put up last night. Suddenly, Annabeth gasped, wide awake. "It's coronation day!" She hurriedly got out of bed and ran over to the dress. She changed out of her pajamas and into the blue dress that fell down to her knees. It was bright blue with white lace around the front and on the bottom rim of the dress and the small sleeves hung off her shoulders like they were supposed to.

Annabeth ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair as quickly as she could. She then put it in a simple braid that went down to her mid back and brushed her teeth quickly. She was so excited! Today was her brother's coronation, that means one day with the gates open.

Annabeth grinned and ran out of the bathroom to her closet. She grabbed the closet pair of shoes, which happened to be black flats, and slipped them on her feet. She opened the door to her room and raced out of her room and down the hallway happily.

She ran through all the halls and rooms, excitedly seeing the staff opening up doors and windows. She didn't even know they did that anymore, having been locked away in the castle with less-to-no people to see and meet. She couldn't wait until the gates opened.

One of the windows that was opened in one of the hallways showed the ships docking. Annabeth ran over happily and looked outside. Oh, she couldn't wait! Being daring, she hoped out of the window and onto the lower roof of the castle and slide down slowly to get to the ground of the garden behind the castle. She's never been to the garden, but the gardener's have.

She ran throughout the garden, singing to herself as she felt the grass through her toes as she took off her shoes and socks. Giant trees and bushes full of flowers decorated the outskirts of the garden, a giant pond was next to the door and a couple of benches were next to it and a medium sized waterfall was falling into the pond.

Some ducks were in the pond and she waved at them, even though they were wild animals and had no idea what she was doing. She grinned and ran inside the castle. They should be about to open up the gates. She wasn't going to miss that. She was so excited.

Annabeth ran down the hallways our and outside to the Grand Plaza that the gates opened up to then the castle doors where the party would be in the ball room. Annabeth grinned as she saw the giant fountains dancing. She didn't even know they did that anymore!

Two servants were at the front of the gates and Annabeth raced over to stand in-between them as they opened the gates. The bells rang and once the gates were open, Annabeth ran through all the people, grinning happily and waving at the people who grinned and waved at her. She told everyone she ran into that there was no point in bowing to her, but they didn't listen, they just had a small conversation afterward and then they moved along and Annabeth ran straight for the docks.

She wasn't afraid of water, no, but it was hard to look at the ocean surrounding her without thinking of her parents who died from the ocean, but she just shook that thought out of her head as she continued walking. Annabeth was turning to walk on the dock when suddenly she was pushed and landed on her butt on the dock. "Hey!" She yelled. "What was that for?" Unfortunately, when she landed, a bucket landed on her head so she couldn't see who pushed her. When she took the bucket off, she saw a horse. She wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A voice said from the horse. At first, Annabeth thought the horse was talking, but when she looked higher above the horse, she saw a guy around her age- eighteen. He had light blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and he was wearing a suit that looked like he was impressing somebody- a white coat buttoned with gold buttons and black dress pants with black dress boots. The teenager hopped off his horse- which was tan and the mane was white with black tips -and raced over to her, holding a white gloved hand for her. "I didn't mean to hit you with my horse." He smiled sheepishly at her.

Annabeth took his hand and he pulled her up. "It's fine," she said, brushing off the dirt that had fallen onto her dress when she was pushed. "I wasn't looking where I was going anyway."

He grinned and Annabeth felt small butterflies in her stomach. The guy suddenly bowed. "Um, I'm Prince Luke Castallen of Arkadia," he introduced himself, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed, not realizing that she should have been known to other kingdoms. She smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens." She mock bowed and Luke laughed. "So, you're a son of Hermes, huh?" She asked, leaning on the dock wood poles they tie ropes to to hold the ship at the dock.

Luke grinned and blushed. "I guess you know me," he said.

She shrugged. "Well, I've been locked in the castle since I was eight," Annabeth said, "and there are a lot of books in the library that get stocked all the time, so I guess I know a son of Hermes when I see one."

"Well, since it's in my blood to escort princesses," Luke said, holding out his arm, "would you like me to escort you to the kingdom?"

Annabeth hated to say no, but she had to get back to the plaza before the ceremony started and no one was aloud inside the castle until it was time for the ceremony. "Sorry, Luke, I can't allow that," she said regretfully. "I need to get to the plaza before the ceremony and no one is aloud inside the castle until it's time for the ceremony." She started walking away when she turned around. "I'll meet up with you after the ceremony, though, at the party." She smiled and waved before running up the stairs of the dock and to the plaza of the kingdom.

Luke stared after Annabeth. He liked her already. She was perfect- beautiful, nice, and a princess of Athens. He turned to his horse- Traveller -and saddled on him. "Let's go, Traveller," he said, "we need to make it to the plaza before the bells." Traveller neighed and galloped off slowly toward the plaza.

O~O

Malcolm paced slowly in front of the doors for the balcony. He was supposed to greet the villagers of the kingdom when the bells ring, they should be going off any minute. Then they ring again for the ceremony and after that is the party in the ball room.

A flash of blonde caught Malcolm's eye. He pushed past the curtains for the glass doors and glanced at the empty plaza. Annabeth was standing in the middle of the dancing fountains, staring up at them with a smile gracing her lips and a twinkle of happiness in her eyes. Malcolm smiled. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to have the gates open for one day.

He saw Annabeth run over to the servants who were starting to open the gates. The bells rang and the gates open and Annabeth sped out of the plaza, her blue dress swaying at her knees.

Malcolm opened the doors of the balcony and stepped outside, waving and smiling best he could at the villagers below him.

As much as he hated it, he wished the day was over already.

* * *

**Okay, cupcakes! That's all for this chapter! Wish me luck in school and hopefully you liked the chapter and the beginning.**

**Thanks!**

**Love you all!**

**P.S. Make sure you review! I'm not going to ask for a minimum of reviews, I hate doing that, really, I do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update; fanfiction was having an error letting me post my doc for my story and then I had a bunch of tests. Ugh I hate life right now. It's so hard in school, especially since I'm failing in Language Arts.**

**Anyway to answer a couple questions and thoughts.**

**To Guest: I'm not doing any songs. Sorry but unless it's my other fic, The Other Way, I do not do songs and singing. Sorry.**

**To: Tom Marvolo Riddle 2: That idea is amazing! Why didn't I think of that? I mean, I didn't want to use Olaf as the name but that's the only thing that came to me for Olaf as the character but from now on he isn't going to be Olaf anymore. I'm changing it to Grover! It's a good think I only used his name once.**

**WARNING: I'm changing Olaf the Snowman's name to Grover! Thank you!**

**So enough of my ranting and on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. And I don't own Froze, the directors do (whoever they are).**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ceremony Room**

The preacher was standing in front of Malcolm, holding the pillow that the staff and box were neatly rested on. He was nervous and slightly frightened. Anything could happen right now. He could hear the choral on the balcony almost near the ceiling and he could hear the excited breathing of everyone sitting on the rows of benches behind him and Annabeth. He glanced over at his sister, the stained glass windows casting beautiful colorful lights on her. She looked beautiful, though, the white strand of hair was still there, which made his small smile drop. He still rejects that and it still haunts him. He reminded himself to talk to his sister the most after the ceremony. He wanted to catch up for lost time.

Annabeth was looking at someone and smiling brightly at them while waving. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Prince Luke Castallen of Arkadia squashed between two sleeping commoners. He was smiling at Annabeth and he waved at her.

Malcolm's lips turned up the slightest bit. The prince and Annabeth might hit it off very well.

He looked back at the preacher and straightened as he carefully picked up his father's crown. Malcolm bowed so the preacher could place the crown on his head. He closed his eyes tightly and straightened up again after the crown was neatly place on his white hair. He opened his eyes and looked down at the pillow that was now in the preacher's hands.

He stared in slight horror at the staff and box but then reached for them. That is, until the preacher cleared his throat quietly and whispered, "Your majesty, the gloves." Malcolm glared at him slightly but took the white gloves off slowly, still scared and nervous.

Everyone was quite as the almost-king took off his gloves. Even the coral stopped singing and Malcolm could feel his breath quicken as he realized this. His throat tightened and his chest squeezed. He couldn't breathe. He wanted so badly to run out of the ceremony room, but he didn't. Instead, he glanced over at Annabeth. She gave him an engorging smile and a nod, and he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face.

Even though he left Annabeth in the dark since he was ten, he loved her more than he loved himself. But he was too afraid to tell her about it.

He looked back at the preacher and he could feel every single pair of eyes on him as he momentarily stopped from picking up the symbols of power. He took a deep breathe and picked up the staff and box with shaking hands, then he turned around to everyone in the ceremony room.

The preacher said, "Hail, Prince Malcolm Chase of Athens." Everyone stood up and smiled at him. But he couldn't smile back. He was scared and nervous and blocked out everything the preacher was saying until everyone chanted, "King Malcolm of Athens." They were smiling and cheering.

Malcolm looked down at the staff and box in his hands and realized they were slowly starting to cover in a film of frost. He turned around quickly, neatly put the symbols of power back on the pillow, and grabbed his gloves, putting them on quickly. He clasped his hands together and smiled at everyone in the room, happy that the ceremony was over. Now, he had the party to go to tonight.

**Tonight, Party**

Everyone was happy; cheering and dancing ever so excitedly. They were happy for two things; one, the gates were open and two, there was a new king for Athens. After dancing, Chris, the butler and announced, said, "King Malcolm of Athens." Malcolm walked to stand on the steps of the small stage. He stood in front of everyone as Chris cannoned, "Princess Annabeth of Athens." Everyone bowed as Annabeth walked quickly to the bottom of the steps of the stage. Chris walked down the her and moved her to stand next to Malcolm.

Annabeth scooted away from him a bit, slightly nervous to stand so close to her brother. She pushed a strand over hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. She waved at everyone and some waved back, smiling greatly at the princess.

Everyone stood up and clapped loudly. Annabeth, though nervous with all these people around her, still smiled. She was a little uncomfortable and awkward standing next to her brother, playing with her hands and pushing back hair that kept falling into her face. Apparently, the braid didn't hold out for long.

"Hi," Malcolm said, smiling softly at his sister next to him. Even though it was awkward, it felt _so good_ to talk to her again.

The princess jumped a bit when she heard her brother's voice. She hadn't heard it in almost ten years. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and chiseled features. His white hair glowing a bit from the lights while the crown gleamed brightly on his head and his ice blue eyes looking like sky blue instead. She stuttered a bit when she started talking to him. "Hi, me?" She asked, pointing to herself. Malcolm nodded. "Oh, oh, hi." She looked down.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, still smiling.

Annabeth looked up grinned brightly at her brother. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was talking to him. "Thank you," she said. "You look beautiful too. I mean, you don't look beautiful because you use that term with girls but you..." she trailed off and sighed softly while blushing. "You look handsome, Malcolm."

Her brother laughed at bit and grinned at her, showing her his snow white teeth. Annabeth loved his smile. Seeing him grin at her, made her smile lighten up even more than before. "Thank you," he said, still chuckling a bit. Annabeth still messed up her words. He turned to look at the crowd and sighed heavily. "So this is what a party looks like."

Annabeth looked at the crowd also. "Yes, it's more crowded than I thought," she said, "and warmer. And what is that smell? It smells like..." she sniffed the air and turned to Malcolm, who grinned at her. "Chocolate," they said together, laughing.

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something, but someone cleared their throat and the siblings turned to the source. Chris was standing there with a man; he was a bit on the chubby side and had really dark black hair, almost purple and his green eyes shown with determination. His suit was a dark purple and he wore medals on the right pocket. "Your majesties," Chris said. "May I introduce, the Duke of Rome, Dionysus."

The duke bowed, a small smile gracing is lips. "Your majesties," he said, straitening up. "Being your greatest partner in trade, I thought it only to be welcome that I offer the princess a dance." He did some crazy dance and when he bowed, his toupee fell slightly off his head. The siblings started giggling immediately but stopped with difficulty after he straightened up.

Annabeth declined. She wasn't one for dancing, especially with crazy partner men. "Oh, no," she said, "I'm not one for dancing. But thanks for the offer." She smiled.

But Malcolm had other ideas. "Oh, don't be silly," he said, "she'd love to dance." He pushed her to the duke and she glared at him, but her brother only smiled at her and laughed silently.

The duke hooked his arm through Annabeth's and led her onto the dance floor. "Let's dance," he said, starting to do some weird dance as Annabeth just stared at him and blushed when everyone looked at them.

"Um," the princess said, "I don't think we dance this way." She looked back at her brother, who was trying his best not to laugh. Even though she was made at him for getting her to dance with the crazy duke, she was happy he was laughing, even if it was at her.

"I'm so glade to have the gates open," Dionysus said, stepping on Annabeth's foot again. She mumbled an 'ouch,' but the duke didn't seem to notice. "Speaking of the gates, why did they close them in the first place? Do you know, hmm?" He looked at the princess carefully.

She stared at him, debating her mind whether he was crazy or not, but she shook her head at his questions. "No, I don't know," she admitted slowly, wondering why he would want to know this.

Dionysus shrugged and grabbed her hand, then dipped her. "Oh, well," he said, "they don't call me the little dipper for nothing." Annabeth heard her back crack and she winced. Oh, god, why did her brother do this to her? She looked at him upside down and he waved, smiling and laughing at her. The princess smiled, unable to keep the grin off her face.

Then, the duke broke out into crazy dance moves again.

After ten minutes of dancing, Annabeth walked back over to her brother. Malcolm was laughing. "Well, he was energetic, wasn't he?" He asked, still laughing.

"Oh, god," she said, stretching her arms. "Especially for a man in heels."

Malcolm held her arm as his sister took off her flats and rubbed her sore feet. "Are you okay?" He asked, grinning.

Annabeth slipped her flats back on and stood up straight, smiling a bright grin up to Malcolm. "Never better," she said. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this everyday."

"Me too," he said. The new king's smile slipped off his face, suddenly, and he turned to look at the crowd as if he never smiled or laughed at all. "But it can't." He felt guilty and the fear was slowly forming in his stomach again, clenching his throat.

"Well, why not?" Annabeth asked, stepping forward to him.

What broke Annabeth more, was that Malcolm turned away from her and snapped, "It just can't." He sighed and looked down at his gloved hands.

Annabeth stepped back, her eyes stinging with tears that she pushed back. She couldn't believe her brother was shutting her out again. _Not again,_ she thought. "Um, if you could...excuse me for a minute," she said, her voice cracking as she walked away from him and into the crowd.

Malcolm stared at his sister as she walked away. It broke his heart. Why did he snap? Why did he start shutting her out again? He needs her. He needs her more than anything. It would be different if he never hit her with his powers. They wouldn't be in this situation. Malcolm wouldn't be haunted with fear and he would have never shut himself in his room. He could have watched Annabeth grow up. Grow up with _him_.

The princess was being bumped around in the crowd when she walked away from her brother. She mumbled a 'sorry' and an 'excuse me' but they didn't seem to hear her. She didn't want them to anyway. Suddenly, some one pushed her and she tripped over her own two feet. She let out a squeak as she fell...but never hit the floor. Someone held onto her hand, catching her when she was about to fall.

Annabeth looked up into the sky blue eyes of Prince Luke Castallen of Arkadia. She breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her stand. "Glad I caught you," he said.

"Luke." The princess smiled as the prince pulled her toward him and they started dancing; his hands neatly place on her waist and hers gently wrapped around his neck. She giggled as they started dancing.

**Balcony**

Annabeth and Luke were sitting on the railing on one of the balconies. They've been talking every since Luke caught the princess from falling. Annabeth laughed as Luke tried to stick the entire cupcake in his mouth. "You got it!" She exclaimed happily. "Wait, wait, you have how many brothers?" She laughed a bit.

Luke smiled. "Twelve older brothers," he said, "the twins pretended I was invisible. Literally. For you two years."

Annabeth's smiled faded a bit. Malcolm did the same thing to her, but just for her entire life. "That's horrible," she commented, knowing exactly what it felt like to be invisible to your own siblings.

The prince smiled and shrugged. "It's just what brothers do," he said.

"I know," Annabeth commented. "Malcolm and I were really close when we were little- almost inseparable -but one day he just shut me out, and I still don't know why." She looked down sadly, thinking of all the days Malcolm wouldn't talk to her.

Luke grabbed her hand and Annabeth looked up. "I would never shut you out," he said truly.

The princess grinned. "Okay, can I say something crazy?" She asked, still grinning, gray eyes sparkling.

The son of Hermes grinned back. "I love crazy," he said.

"Okay, so all my life I've been shut in the castle," Annabeth said, hopping off the balcony railing and shutting the door. "But then I met you and suddenly my life just changed."

"I was thinking the same thing." The prince jumped off the railing and walked over to Annabeth. "For years I've been searching for my own place." He looked at the lit up town below them, then he turned back to the princess. "And maybe someone to keep me company." He stroked her cheek and Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth ran over to the balcony table and jumped on it, then she started climbing onto the roof. "Hey!" Luke exclaimed. "Wait for me!" He laughed as Annabeth just giggled and placed herself on top of the roof.

Luke joined her shortly and he looked up at the stairs. "Look, a shoot star." He pointed it out and Annabeth smiled as she saw it. "Make a wish." The prince said, squeezing his eyes tightly. Annabeth did the same. When they opened their eyes, they laughed.

"I never met someone who acts so much like me," she commented, taking his hand.

The prince grinned. "I was thinking the same," he said. "Seriously, it's like we can finish each others-"

"Sandwiches?" The princess joked, interrupting him.

Luke laughed. "Sure." He grinned. "I like how we finish each others sandwiches."

Next thing they knew, they were dancing on one of the ledges of the forest where there were beautiful waterfalls and flowers in the grass. Luke took Annabeth's hands and made them into a heart with his while holding them up against the moon. He faced her. "Can I saw something cray?" He asked. When Annabeth nodded, the prince got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth gasped. "Can I saw something even crazier?" She questioned. Luke nodded and Annabeth grinned. "Yes!"

**At Party**

"Come on," Annabeth urged, dragging Luke through the crowd of citizens in the ball room, bumping into people as they walked by. "He should still be here." The princess searched for her brother. Then, she spotted him. "Oh, there he is!" Annabeth saw her brother talking to the King and Queen of Olympus, Zeus and Hera. Good thing they just finished talking, as the king and queen finished bowing to the new king. "Malcolm!" Annabeth ran over to her brother, Luke with her.

Malcolm turned around and smiled at his sister and the prince of Arkadia. "I mean, King Malcolm," Annabeth said, bowing quickly. "Me again." She pulled Luke to stand next to her. "May I present, Prince Luke Castallen of Arkadia."

"Your Highness." Luke bowed and slipped his arm through Annabeth's, which Malcolm slightly frowned at as the prince started to speak, but Annabeth spoke with him at the same time. They giggled and tried again. "We would like your blessing..." he trailed off, looking at Annabeth. They both finished with, "of our marriage." They turned toward the king with big grins and hopeful eyes.

The King of Athens was taken aback at the news of his sister wanting to get married on the same day she just met the boy she wanted to marry. "Wha-?" Malcolm stuttered. "M-marriage?"

Annabeth grinned even more. "Yes!" She squealed as Luke nodded enthusiastically.

"I-I'm sorry," Malcolm said, "I'm confused." He really was. Did Annabeth really want to marry this prince? One she never met before in her life? She literally met him hours ago!

The princess pulled away from Luke a bit and waved her hand. "Well, we didn't exactly work out all the details yet," she admitted. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. And, of course, we'll have roast and ice cream." She suddenly gasped and grabbed Luke's shoulders. "Wait- will we live here?"

"Here?!" Malcolm exclaimed. They didn't seem to hear him as Luke grinned and grabbed Annabeth's hands.

"Absolutely!"

"Annabeth-" Malcolm tried again, but his sister interrupted him.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers," she said happily.

Malcolm was appalled. Are they serious? "Wait- hold on," he said. Annabeth stared talking at rapid speed until the king had enough. "Wait- slow down, Annabeth." He used his hands to show signs of slowing down. "No one's brothers are staying here; no one is getting married."

Annabeth's face fell drastically and, suddenly, Malcolm was afraid he had said the wrong thing. Again. But he was afraid. Afraid that everyone will find out his secret, he'll never see Annabeth again. "What?" Annabeth asked.

The king clasped his hands together to calm his nerves. "May I speak with you?" He asked. He glanced at Luke then back at his sister. "In private? Please?"

"No," Annabeth said, grabbing Luke's hand and standing next to him firmly. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us."

Malcolm's face hardened and he stood up straighter. "Fine." He dropped his hands to his sides. "You can't marry a man you just met," he admitted what he was thinking.

"You can if it's true love," Annabeth protested, tightening her grip on Luke's hand.

"Annabeth, what do you know about true love?" Malcolm couldn't believe he just said that. He doesn't want to argue but his instincts are telling him that Annabeth will not get married to the man she just met.

"Obviously more than you," she snapped in hurting. "All you know is how to shut people out." Luke's grip on her hand tightened. He did not want to get in the middle of this fight.

Malcolm took a tiny step back, appalled. His face hardened again. "You asked for my blessing," he said, his voice tight, "but my answer is no." He started walking past them. "Now, if you excuse me." He needed to leave. Right now.

Luke decided it was the wrong time to speak up, but he did it anyway. "Your Highness, if I may-" Malcolm interrupted him.

"No, you may not," he said, "a-and I think you should go." He continued to walk toward the ball room doors. Annabeth stared at him as he walked past a guard and mumbled, "The party is over. Close the gates." The guard nodded and walked away to the other guards.

Annabeth gasped and ran over to her brother, pulling off his gloves. "No- wait!" She exclaimed. "Malcolm, don't do this!"

Malcolm reached for his glove. "Give me my glove," he demanded. Annabeth held it to her chest. Oh, god. Malcolm could feel his nerves rising; his fears, his anger.

"Malcolm, please, please," begged his sister, "I can't live like this anymore!" Tears were in her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore, she really couldn't. Living in a castle your entire life without going outside, without meeting people, with only shut windows and doors.

"Then...leave," the king said, tears were brimming at his eyes. He didn't say that. He did not just tell his sister to leave. But he did. Annabeth stared at him, tears were in her eyes and her mouth was open slightly as she clung to his one glove. Malcolm turned around, holding his hands to his chest. He could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Annabeth suddenly felt angry as she watched her brother walk away. She didn't feel sad or hurt, just anger. "What did I ever do to you?" She yelled at her brother. All the guests stopped what they were doing and stared at the king and princess.

Malcolm turned his head slightly. "Enough, Annabeth," he muttered.

"No," Annabeth pushed on. "Why? Why do you shut me out?" Malcolm squeezed his eyes shut. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" He reached the doors but he didn't open them. He suddenly felt angry.

"I said, enough!" The king turned around, facing his sister, but ice shot out of his hand and surrounded him; sharp blades of ice almost as tall as the king. Everyone gasped and stared at him in fear, backing away from him- even his own sister. He froze. Malcolm couldn't believe he let that happen again. Not again. Even though everyone in the room stared at him in fear; he stared right back with his own fear- but much bigger and much worse. The troll was right- everyone was afraid of him.

The room was silent as Malcolm edged closer to the doors. The Duke of Rome, Dionysus, muttered, "Sorcery." He backed away. "I knew there was something devious going on around here.

Annabeth stared at her brother with fear and slight anger, but, mostly, she was hurt. Why did he keep this big secret from her? Is this why he shut everyone out? Because he was afraid? She soaked in every amount of fear her brother's expression gave off. He wasn't just scared- he was horrified. "Malcolm?" She said softly but his named echoed off the walls in the silent room.

Malcolm stumbled for the door knob, still staring at everyone. He opened the door and ran. Annabeth stared at her brother's running figure, too shocked and scared to do anything, still clutching his one glove in her hand.

The king burst through the doors of the plaza. All the citizens and villagers were there and they were staring at him with happiness. They were cheering and clapping but all Malcolm wanted to do was run- run away from everything that he caused in the ball room. He breathed heavily, his head snapping toward the hallway in the castle as he heard voices and footsteps. He started to run through the crowd.

Everyone was trying to get his attention, trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk, he wanted to run. He ran into everyone. Suddenly, a woman came up to him. "Your Highness, are you alright?" She asked softly. He stared at her in fear and backed up as everyone started to crowd around him. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.

Malcolm stopped when his hands hit the fountain. His bare one froze the water in three seconds, making it look like a giant sculpture. He stared in fear at the frozen water as everyone gasped and backed away. His breathing started to come out in pants, he was hyperventilating.

He heard the Duke of Rome yell, "There he is! Stop him!" Malcolm snapped his head in the duke's direction. Dionysus was staring at him with hatred, pointing at him with his protectors standing right next to him.

The king started to back away as the crowd parted for the duke. He was holding his hands up and it started to snow. "Please," he begged, "stay away from me. Just stay away!" His hand shout out ice and it hit the stairs near the duke, who fell from the momentum of the impact, as did his followers. Ice covered the stairs and doors. The duke stumbled to stand up and backed away, pointing. "Monster. Monster!"

Malcolm held his hands closer to his chest as he turned around in a circle. Everyone was staring at him in fear; mothers holding their children closer to them, men backing away with their loved ones. _No. Not again. Please, not again,_ Malcolm begged in his thoughts. Everyone backed away and he ran for the doors of the plaza that led to the village.

Annabeth ran outside just in time to see her brother run for the doors. "Malcolm!" She yelled, clutching his glove. Luke was next to her. She ran after her brother. She wanted to know everything, but, mostly, she wanted to know why he kept this secret from her all this time.

Malcolm ran through the village, toward the back route that lead to the ocean. He ran down the built in stairs and stopped at the water front. He heard his sister's calls and footsteps. Then, he stepped on the water. It froze when it came in contact with his shoe. He looked ahead at the forest and started running across the water, ice sprouting from every step he took.

The princess followed the trail of ice to the back route of the village, Luke following her. "Malcolm!" She ran down the built in stairs and was just about to run across the frozen water. "Malcolm, stop!" She tripped and fell onto the icy waters.

"Annabeth!" Luke ran over to her quickly and helped her stand.

"No," Annabeth muttered, her voice cracking as she water her brother run across the frozen ocean and into the forest; him not even looking back at her. She started crying as Luke held her.

The prince looked up at the sound of ice cracking. "The water," he said, causing the princess to look up as well. Ice was covering the ocean and ships that were docked. She looked up as it started to snow then back at Luke, who was staring at her.

Annabeth stood up, holding Malcolm's glove tight to her chest. She was going to find her brother and she was going to make things right.


End file.
